


Evening Rest

by yubbiechi



Series: Smooch-tober [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i spent too long trying to write with this prompt, idk man mitsuki and sougo are just quiet soft love in this, its just soft but not really soft enough to be fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubbiechi/pseuds/yubbiechi
Summary: A moment in time when Mitsuki and Sougo wind down in each other's presence in the stillness of the night.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Ousaka Sougo
Series: Smooch-tober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148978
Kudos: 14





	Evening Rest

**Author's Note:**

> TWO YEARS
> 
> Two years I've tried to write MitsuSou with this prompt (kiss on the nape) because of a flash of image that ends up not writing well and so I rewrote it like 3 times since. This is the best I can do and I just want it out there now.  
> I also realize I don't really know how to write Mitsuki so I apologize if its... OOC for him? I think my writing has also gotten rusty....
> 
> Happy New Years and enjoy!

* * *

“I’m home.” Mitsuki calls out while slipping out of his outdoor shoes. It’s late and he doesn’t expect anyone to be up. Maybe Nagi who might be going on another marathon or Tamaki playing games in his room. Though, if Sougo was around, he probably wouldn’t allow that if they have a job tomorrow.

“Ah, welcome back Mitsuki-san.” The soft lilted voice met his ears the moment he enters the common room. “I just made some tea, would you like some?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Mitsuki blinks, surprise Sougo is there. “I didn’t know you were still up.”

“I came back from the studio but… I couldn’t fall asleep.” Sougo answers as he heads to the kitchen to grab another cup. Mitsuki walks over to where he was sitting, glancing curiously at the papers laid on top of the table. “I decided to do some work for tomorrow.”

“Hmm, but it’s pretty late now. How long have you been out here?” Mitsuki sees music sheets peeking out from underneath some papers. He pulls his gaze away back to Sougo who was pouring out the tea. “We’ve been getting a lot of jobs, we don’t the same thing repeating itself.”

“Ahaha, it’s okay. I’m taking care of myself, Mitsuki-san.” The light tint of pink on his cheeks could barely be seen from this distance but he gives a noncommittal sound in response as he sits down. “I haven’t been up that long either. Just only ten minutes before you returned.”

“Really?” Amber eyes darts to the clock. It’s fifteen minutes past one in the morning. Was Sougo having trouble sleeping? He voices his question as he’s hand the warmed cup. 

“Just tonight.” Sougo settles down beside him, rearranging the papers. “I fell asleep an hour ago but it wasn’t a peaceful rest…”

Silence falls between them, Mitsuki unsure how to reply to that. Part of him wish it's because they haven’t had time to be in each other’s presence. Another berates him for having such selfish desire. Even if they were dating and it is natural to have such thoughts… they were idols. They both knew that when they started this too so to think of it now… 

“Mitsuki-san?”

“What?” He looks away from the inquisitive lavender eyes, taking a sip from his cup to cover the embarrassment at being caught staring.

“You looked sad. Did something happen with work?”

“No, nothing in particular happened.” He replies quickly because he really didn’t need Sougo to think he’s incapable at his job and it was depressing him. Because he isn’t. It’s just him being sad over something really simple and stupid in his opinon. They’re both tired; he shouldn’t want him to indulge him when they’re together too.

A restless silence blankets over them when it becomes clear Mitsuki isn’t going to elaborate. The clock ticks slowly, filling the room, as they focus on their own task. The tightness in his chest slowly dissipating as he thought of what he needs to do for tomorrow.

“—?!” Mitsuki jumps when he feels a sudden weight against his side. Adjusting his grip on his cup, he turns his head, only to be met with a headful of white hair. “Sougo?”

“This is okay… right?” Shy eyes peek out from under the white and he could see the pink on his cheeks more clearly.

Mitsuki huffs, mostly at himself for having silly thoughts before. Of course he isn’t the only one that was missing them. “Yeah.”

He returns the smile that appears on Sougo’s lips and drapes an arm around his shoulder. The other snuggles closer, drawing his feet up to the couch. Mitsuki’s hand squeezes his arm lightly as he feels him relax against him.

“I miss this…”

“Me too.”

Mitsuki leans his head against his, taking a brief glance over the papers Sougo held in his hands. His focus quickly shift to wanting to shower him with affection. Stretching out as much as possible to place the half empty cup on the table, Mitsuki nuzzles against the side of his head as he embraces him.

“I wish we can stay like this.” Mitsuki mutters, lips passing his ear to his neck. “It’s been too long.”

Sougo chuckles softly, moving from his awkward position to sitting across his lap. “It has been. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t sleep tonight.” He teases lightly, placing the papers onto the table to avoid damaging them.

“Maybe.” Mitsuki repeats absently as Sougo’s hand slid along the back of his head. He hums, resting his head against his shoulder while he continues his soothing ministration. And he thought he could do something to relax his boyfriend more to sleep.

“Not fair.” He murmurs, pulling him closer. “I wanted to do this for you.”

“It’s okay. You worked really hard today, didn’t you? You deserve to be spoiled too.”

“You work just as hard.” Mitsuki argues back but with no real fight as he felt lips press against his cheek. “You have both MEZZO” and IDOLiSH7 jobs, and you’re composing some new songs too.”

“Mm, but I could say the same to you.” Sougo shoots back. “Besides, I don't get many chances to spoil you myself."

Mitsuki opens his eyes at the low voice, velvety and dangerous in his ear. He huffs again and places a hand firmly on Sougo's head to keep him against his shoulder.

He kisses down his neck, nipping teasingly at the exposed hollow between his neck and shoulder. He laughs faintly at the shiver that spreads down Sougo's body.

Mitsuki straightens up, keeping Sougo in place still, and kisses the nape of his neck before he gently pushes Sougo off his lap. "Come on. We both got an early morning tomorrow. We'll leave it for next time."

Sougo lets out a whine, covering his mouth when he realizes what he did and turning red. "S-Sorry! I- I'll go put the cups in the sink!"

Mitsuki smiles affectionately as Sougo escapes temporarily, though he understood his desire too. Sadly, he really isn’t joking about their early morning jobs. He needs his energy for tomorrow for the variety show shooting and Sougo needs to travel to a location for MEZZO”’s job.

Gathering the papers, he heads to the doorway that lead to the rooms, waiting for Sougo to meet him there. Sougo tilts his head in question when he does and Mitsuki really wants to just kiss him into a mess.

“Just thought, since its been awhile and all, we can sleep together tonight?”

It’s hopefully wishing really. He doesn’t want to separate from him right now— or for the next several hours and it is the best compromise he can come up with. Even then, it's not a complete promise that they wouldn’t do more than just sleep in the next hour or two.

Slim fingers slips around his free hand, breaking Mitsuki out of his thoughts.

“Yes, I’d love to.”

Mitsuki leans up to kiss him, a grin on his face. “That makes two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> and they are just soft kisses and cuddles all night. Or they did more, your choice!
> 
> come talk to me about sou pairs or anything i7 related [@twitter](https://twitter.com/yubbiechi)


End file.
